


I'll Be Home...

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Category: Midnight Texas (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Crossover, F/M, Holidays, Not really creek friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Christmas, as a rule, was not celebrated as joyfully for his family. Mainly, it seemed that it was not a time for him to celebrate happily. The Bernardo Holiday curse... Except this year may be different... Manny/Bella





	I'll Be Home...

**Author Note: I have a new obsession with Manfred, so... this...**

* * *

It was that time of the year where snow kissed the treetops and cast a soft blanket over the ground before melting once the sun reached its zenith, a time when a fire roared and crackled into embers in the hearth of every home that it could. Hot chocolate was consumed to the point it made one wonder if people were more of the delicious beverage than blood.

It was also a time where people came together happily and shared their joy with those they loved… except not all celebrated or enjoyed this time of the year and Manfred was one of them.

Christmas, as a rule, was not celebrated as joyfully for his family. Mainly, it seemed that it was not a time for him to celebrate happily. Never was it celebrated with his mother, not that he could remember a time before she shipped him off to Xylda who very rarely celebrated the holiday beyond the solstice. There had been a time where there was a person who made him see the point of the holiday cheer and wish to freely celebrate it.

Bella was unlike the others that he had met, didn't find him weird or strange, in fact, she embraced him and all he could do easily that he always waited for the other shoe to drop… something that thankfully never did and he learned once he told her the truth was that she too had gifts…

Unfortunately, the Bernardo Holiday curse seemed to kick in and two days before Christmas the long con that his grandmother was pulling in the next town over fell through and it caused them to leave town immediately. Not giving Manfred time to properly say goodbye but enough time for him to leave a present in their hiding place…

Well not really a hiding place per se but it was the place where they first met, a little field off the beaten path that he had somehow accidentally discovered. He just hoped that the talisman worked for her as it did for him… he hoped anyway… her gifts were not like his own after all but close enough where it could help.

It took a year for him to be able to make his way back to see if she was well, something that was arranged the previous year… only he learned that Bella was presumed dead by all… It took some work but he was able to find out from the gossip that she had ventured into the woods one day – three months after he left – and was never seen again, rumour had it she got lost or was attacked by an animal… It broke him when he realised why she ventured forth into the woods.

Manfred managed, through tears and a grief-filled stupor, to find their spot. He had hoped beyond hope that the rumours were just that and Bella was safe and  _alive_ … Except the field was barren, a dead husk of what it once was. Colour had faded, lush greens and vibrant colours of the flowers were muted brown and dead… the only colour was an element torn crimson and purple present hidden in a hollowed out log, the same place he left her gift.

He had never treasured something more than the handwoven leather bracelet she left him, standing through the test of time and all the abuse he had put it through. It was the last and only gift he got that truly mattered.

It was also a gift that pulled him into a spiralling depression around this time of year… his heart…

"Manfred!" at the shout of his name Manfred shook himself free of the dark thoughts and memories as he turned his attention to the worried Midnighters before him.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked while ignoring the looks completely.

"We were saying it would be your first Christmas in Midnight," Emilio stated. "We all spend the night together; would you like to join us?"

"You don't have to of course." Fiji hurried out at the look on his face. "If you have your own traditions to attend to we understand."

Bobo nodded as he placed his arm around her. "Rev does the Christmas Service, Lem is asleep till night, I tend to just sit and watch Christmas specials with Fiji, Joe and Chuy do their own thing…"

"No, it's okay. I just don't really celebrate Christmas, never really have." He explained once he managed to interrupt Bobo's ramble.

"So you'll join us then?" Lem asked with glowing blue eyes.

"Chuy makes a mean green-chile stew as well as Capirotada." Joe enticed, placing a kiss on his husbands head as he passed and plopped down into the empty seat beside him. "

Manfred raised his hands in surrender and raised brows. "I'll come but I cannot cook."

He left out the fact that he was able to bake, not well but enough to make simple cookies. It was a fond reminder when he was in a good mood to make snickerdoodles and chocolate chip because they were the first things Bella taught him how to bake.

A chuckle left Bobo's lips as he slapped Manfred's back at the statement. "I can't either so I usually supply some of the drinks."

"Drinks I can do. Well, hard liquor and the last of Xylda's own homebrew." Manfred explained with a wry grin but felt more like a grimace.

His grans homebrew was strong and it also was the last of the batch she had made before passing. He, of course, knew how to make it but Manfred knew that if he tried it wouldn't be the same at  _all_. She just seemed to make something and add little extras he never saw or couldn't understand to make it the way it was.

"I remember that brew well," Lem chuckled. "She had been making it with her father since she was a child and had sold it to many of Midnight's people. I've not seen the effects of it personally but the stories are ones I cannot forget."

Manfred let out an honest laugh at that, casting the vampire a grin. "Trust me they'd be all true. I've seen  _and_  felt the effects. It was not a good day after let me tell you, I woke up two counties over and covered in honey with one sock and my underwear."

"Sounds like my kind of drink," Olivia stated with gleaming eyes and a sharp grin that made the psychic shudder slightly. He remembered the last time he had gotten drunk with Olivia and… not much else but that smile as she drunk him under the table. If it was anyone to not suffer from drinking his Grans brew than it would be her.

_Though Bella was able to stand straight after a glass…_

"Just tell me when and where." The psychic hummed as his mind drifted once more.

"It'll be here at six. That gives everyone the chance to do their own traditions and for me to give the Christmas sermon before Lem joins us." Emilio explains, giving Creek a small smile of thanks as she placed his salad down before him.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then." Manfred managed to get out before hastily making his exit, he needed to leave and leave now. Creeks presence was grating to his nerves and he didn't want her anywhere near him while his mind was continuously locked on memories… a sign that tonight was going to be spent drinking hard liquor to keep the dark thoughts at bay.

"Manfred, wait!" Olivia called, halting the psychic in place. "What's wrong, you've been more distant than normal in these last few days and your hand has not stopped fiddling with the bracelet."

Casting a look around Manfred sighed and gestured for the assassin to follow him. There had been many times where Olivia has come to him to speak and shared things that no one else but Lem knew about and probably some he didn't know about. Manfred at least owed her the trust and respect to do the same.

"You know how I was hiding here from Hightower and what I had done?" He asked once the door to his house was closed firmly shut behind them.

Olivia nodded. "Yes… was there something more?"

"Before that Xylda and I were in a small town up north. We were there the longest because Xylda had found a poor schmuck the next town over and was pulling a Con. I took that moment to finish my schooling… there was a girl…" He trailed off, his voice soft and eyes far away. "She was not like the others… I fell in love."

"Oh Manfred," Olivia murmured softly. "What happened?"

"The con fell apart… we left immediately. I returned the next year and she was gone… assumed dead. This bracelet was the last thing she gave me… I found it in the clearing we always visited." He confessed, a tear spilling down his cheek.

Things began to click into place. "This is why the mention of Christmas bothers you because that's when you found out she was gone." A concerned frown pulled at her brows. "You don't need to join us if you don't want to, the others will understand."

Manfred shook his head at that. "No, you're all family now and as much as I wish to be alone I'll only drink myself into unconsciousness. Trust me no one wants to experience that, it's not a good sight."

"Very well," she accepted, it was not her to questions one's motives. "Join us when you are ready."

As she stood up to leave Olivia stopped at the sound of her name and turned back towards Manny. "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favour tomorrow?" Manfred asked warily.

"It depends on the favour." She replied neutrally. There were many things she was willing to do for those she cared for and Manfred had firmly placed himself on that list just under Lem.

"Can you keep Creek away from me? After what she did and is trying to do I just want nothing else to do with her." Manfred explained with a wince as he saw the neutral mask fade into a frightening scowl.

After her brother's death, Creek wanted space, which was fine but it got out that she blamed him for Connor's death because he had found the tokens that lead to the discovery and effectively causing Lem to kill him. This is what Olivia and Lem had heard, thankfully he somehow managed to keep them from telling the others at least… but now that he had saved Midnight and effectively her, it seemed Creek had changed her tune. She'd been trying to get back into his home  _and_  his pants with great unsuccess.

A sharp smirk replaced the scowl. "Gladly."

The good mood that Olivia had brought forth was gone the instant the click of the door echoed loudly in his silent and empty home. With the empty home, thoughts began to float through and Manfred found himself in his bedroom with a box he hadn't looked at since before he came to Midnight, hadn't even brought it out from its hiding place… he just couldn't seem to trust anyone with his most precious memories.

Inside were a few scrawled notes that Bella had written him, the recipe for snickerdoodles, a beanie and then an image of the two of them when they were younger. Bella had stolen one of his knitted sweaters and he was odd looking with a barely there beard. It was a Polaroid that Angela had taken one day, one that he treasured greatly and the only image he had of her.

 _"You need to cheer up Manfree, it's nearly Christmas."_ Bella's voice rung out softly, jerking him from his memories. It had been years since he had heard her voice and he was sure that his memory didn't do it justice.

 _"I don't do Christmas, not ever. Cursed."_ He remembered replying, just as Angela took the image of them both.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he ran a finger gently over the fading image before placing it back in the box and into its hiding spot once more. He wasn't sure what he would do drunk if the box was still out.

A niggle deep inside him whispered that he should move on but it was a part of him that he kept locked away deep down into the depths of his black soul. He could never get over Bella, never stop loving her because a Bernardo loved truly only once and though they could move on after the loss of their one love, it was just not the same.

Manfred couldn't recall what happened after he watched his shaking hand curl around a half drunk bottle of scotch before waking up with a raging headache, the sound of a ghost outside and silence. With a groan he pulled his head out from under his pillow and squinted at the clock, it was nearly the afternoon, plenty of time to take another nap.

Though that was not to be had when he caught the familiar flicker of notifications on his phone.

_I'll come by to see how you're fairing – O_

_Something came up, I'll be out of town till then – O_

_Manny, Olivia said you were drunk so Merry Christmas, I'll keep Fiji at bay – Bobo_

The rest of the messages were texts from the others in Midnight and some of the friends he had scattered across America. Then there was the multitude of texts from Creek who had picked up another number or a burner phone pleading for him to give her another chance or demand why he won't talk to her.

It was a mess and not something he wished to deal with with a hangover.

He let sleep pull him back into oblivion, where voices whispered his name and the smell of vanilla and rain hung heavily in the air. It was a sweet torture, one he would not give up but wish it was not so painful. He dreamt of colourful flowers and laughter, snow kissing the ground and flowers delicately as laughter rung out through the air. It was not a dream he had for a very long time.

It was broken by loud three bangs.

Manfred woke with a gasp, his hand flying to his chest as the banging continued and it took a moment for him to realise that someone was at his door. With a sigh he dragged his hand through his hair with a grimace before popping a couple of pills before making his way to the door, giving the vampire behind it a look of surprise.

"Olivia not back yet?" He asked worriedly. "Do you need my help?"

Lem held up his hands to sooth the psychic. "Calm Manfred, Olivia arrived back in time to wake me. She asked for me to get you as what took her out of town was to do with a friend. Are you well?"

"I just had strange dreams, let me shower and I'll walk with you." He explained through a yawn, leaving the door open for Lem to hear him as he wandered back into his room for fresh clothes and a shower.

Something in the air felt different, it gave him pause as he stepped out of the cold spray with a clear head. The air of Midnight no longer felt suppressing, in fact, it felt peaceful and  _quiet._ No moaning and laughter to be heard.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Lem called out as he heard Manfred still, a soft noise of surprise escaping the man's lips.

Blinking Manfred hurried to get dressed before making his way back to the door. "Yeah... just different... is Olivia's friend alright?"

It was an unusual occurrence that Olivia brought back someone living let alone someone outside of Midnight that she trusted. For her to bring back said friend to what she deemed her sanctuary was a big deal and it showed Manfred how much this friend meant to Olivia.

A hum left Lem's lips as his eyes scanned the streets for any sign of danger. "Yes and no, not more I can say beyond that. She shall be joining us though."

This Manfred accepted it wasn't Lem's place to tell nor his place to know. With a deep breath, Manfred turned his attention to the noises around him, laughter from the busy people in the diner, music blaring as they celebrated... food hung heavily in the air and it made his churning stomach growl in need of sustenance that made the Vampire laugh.

"Oh hush, I've been asleep all da..." The words trailed off in a choke as he looked up as they stepped into the Midnighter's room to see familiar deep brown eyes that were just as surprised as he.

The world seemed to slow down around him and noise faded behind the thumping of his heart as he and Bella continued to stare at one another. How... how could this be? He looked everywhere for her both amongst the living and the dead... he couldn't find her, those he hired couldn't find her and when his eyes locked onto the familiar talisman he gave her long ago he understood.

It hid her from those that wished to seek her.

"Bell," he gasped out like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Manfree," Bella whispered as she closed the gap between them, her hands hovering mere inches above his face as if she was afraid to touch him.

Faintly he heard Olivia and Lem usher the rest out of the room and to the bar, giving them the privacy that they needed. He would have to remember to thank her later but for now, his whole attention was on the woman before him. She had changed much since he last saw her, gone was the softness of youth. She had gained more muscle, more scars and her eyes shone with pain that he knew all too well.

With shaking hands he cupped her face, tears pooling and spilling as he realised that she was warm... she was  _solid... alive._

"Oh god, I thought you were dead." He choked out as he pulled her into his arms. "I went back the following year..."

Bella choked out a sob at that, she knew he would return and she had checked every couple of days for any sign of his return only for the mess Edward had left her with to come back and haunt her. If it wasn't for the pack she'd be dead at the hands of Laurent and Victoria. She had called Olivia to come help her, the assassin that owed her one from a few years prior when Bella found her bleeding to death in an alley from a job gone wrong.

Olivia helped her disappear, gain funds and knowledge, in fact, she had gotten her powers under control and was able to be a mix between Liv and Manfred all the while looking for the latter  _and_ hiding from the Cullen's.

"Laurent and Victoria came back... I had to make myself disappear... I tried looking for you." She confessed.

A short burst of surprise laughter escaped Manfred's lips. "And I tried looking for you too... my talisman worked differently for you than me after all."

"Yet here we are," Bella whispered after they both stopped laughing at the fact. Her eyes bore into the man's before her, he had not changed, still the same and it sent her heart soaring with hope and breaking in realisation. "I'm sorry Manfree."

"Whatever for?" He asked softly, his forehead pressed to hers.

"I hurt you, I never wished to do that," Bella explained, a tear spilling once again. "Not you, never you and yet I did and still do."

Oh, he had to put a stop to that. "No Bella, it's not something for you to be sorry about... I hurt yes but that's because I love you, have never stopped loving you even though I tried so much but I just  _can't..."_

A startled laugh escaped her lips. "And I have loved you since the moment we met and you replied to my anger in the most sarcastic crass way ever."

Laughter escaped Manfred's lips in a happy bubble before he pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, telling her everything within that one moment. Music flowed softly around them as they continued to kiss, nothing but that penetrating their bubble..

 _Christmas Eve will find me_ __  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas...

 _Yes..._ he thought at the last line... he felt at home...

* * *

**Author Note: Ehhh... this didn't really turn out how I wanted it but eh...**


End file.
